turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Goliath
hist or fic I think Goliath should be considered historical rather than fictional for this wiki's purposes. There's more circumstantial evidence for Goliath being real than for Moses, who is listed as historical. And since David is listed as historical, there is no reason not to do the same for Goliath. And all of these are historical within the contexts of their crucial HT stories. :This sounds good to me. Turtle Fan (talk) 13:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I disagree. I actually think we should change how we handle religious figures whose historicity is up for debate, such as Moses and David, and rather than mark them "historical", list them Abrahamic Religious figures or something of that nature. Obviously, HT treats them as real for the purpose of a few stories, but he does the same thing with King Arthur and the Camelot legend, and we don't count them as historical. TR (talk) 16:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Some Biblical figures, Pontius Pilate among them, are confirmed to be historical as well as Biblical, so their status should remain Historical. Also, should Augustus be added to Biblical Figures cat, as he's ref'd in the early chapters of Luke's Gospel? Tiberius is obviously the unnamed Emperor ref'd during the Passion scenes. Maybe that's hair splitting, since the Bible ref's are not their main sources of biography. Most historians are satisfied that David and Goliath were real figures, but only their names are known from inscriptions. The historical David and Goliath probably never actually met each other, nor did David do all of the things the Bible says he did. There is a split as to whether Moses and Jesus are historical, with a large number of historians insisting that there had to be historical analogs whose deeds were exaggerated into these Biblical figures, pretty much the same scenario used in "Before the Beginning." There is also some doubt whether Buddha existed, but he is listed as historical here. I guess the question is where to draw the line between the figure of history and the legendary counterpart, just like with King Arthur and Jeb Stuart Jr.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:17, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Also, is there something hidden on this talk page? The click box said it had 8 or so messages but it looks blank to me except for this very message.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :We had some sort of debate here years ago, then blanked the page for reasons I can't recall. You can see it in the History section. Turtle Fan (talk) 13:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Lit Comm Another example of what I mean in Talk:Stakhanovite. Give some specifics on that or eliminate the Lit. Comm. ML4E (talk) 18:10, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Problem with story box ????JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:46, December 11, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, that'll happen when you bounce around aimlessly modifying articles in no particular order before templates are fixed. :I'll get to it when I get to it. TR (talk) 15:05, December 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Never mind, it was a bracketing issue. TR (talk) 15:54, December 11, 2017 (UTC)